eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
DaiDauSi
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These big guys may seem calm, but show them a turret or cannon and you'll see their fury unleashed! Slow yet durable, these warriors are best used to soak up hits." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Huge is the third troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Huge’s first target is defenses, making them an ideal troop to deploy to get rid of defenses fast. However, due to their low attack damage they are better used in large groups.---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good raiding strategy is to fill your Military Camp with Huges and Rangers; together they can easily wipe out a base. Use the Huges to distract all the Defensive Buildings while the Rangers take everything down. **At the beginning of a Raid, send in several Huges closest to the Mortar(s)/Magic Tower(s). As soon as the Mortar hits the Huges, send in the necessary number of Zombombs to help the Huges break through the walls. Once the Mortar(s) and Magic Tower(s) are destroyed, you can send in swarms of lower hit point Troops such as Thiefs and Rangers. **Huges have a lot of health but are slow and have low attack power, so use them in groups. **Huges are weak against many defenses grouped together. **You can use Huges as a cheap meat shield while deploying other, higher damaging troops to destroy buildings. **Another strategy is to send many Huges with one or more Souls. Be wary of Anti AirCrafts and other anti-air towers, however, as Souls are very weak and have many vulnerabilities. To counter this it is recommended to place a Huge and Zombombs near an Anti AirCraft on the outside to clear the way for Souls. **In general, Huges make better distracting troops than Warriors due to their much higher health. Because of this they are less vulnerable to Mortar fire and other splash damage, and are much harder to kill. **Huges ignore defensive troops (Clan Hall Troops, God of War and Godless of Archery) as long as there is still a visible Defensive Building on the base. Be sure to eliminate defensive troops to protect Huges. *'Defensive Strategy' **Huges can be especially susceptible to Punchs due to the predictable nature of their AI. Use this to your advantage and place strategic gaps in your Walls with defensive structures behind them, and fill the gaps with one or more Punchs. **Huges are reasonably good defensive Clan Hall Troops, as their high health means that multiple offensive units will have to be dispatched to deal with them (a Bombing Spell will not be sufficient). They will also take a relatively long time to kill, delaying the enemy attack. However, the problem with using Huges as Clan Hall Troops is that when they come out to defend, they take up five spaces. This means that if the enemy has enough troops to one hit a Huge, it will be more efficient to use five Warriors, as the enemy troops will have to reload. As such, it will take five times as long. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Huge undergoes significant changes at levels 3 and 6. ***At level 1, the Huge wears a brown tunic with a red belt and copper buckle around his waist. He otherwise has no accessories. ***At level 3, the Huge gains iron cuffs around his arms and iron knuckles on his hands. ***At level 5, the Huge exchanges the dark metal cuffs and knuckles for golden - brass colored ones. ***At level 6, the Huge upgrades his cuffs and knuckles to a black metal. He also grows a long, thick red beard and dons a black feather cape. *'Trivia' **The Huge's low damage is visually seen by the attacks with their bare fists. **When the Huge attacks a building, a puff of smoke rises from the target. **Huges are the first, and so far only the Troop in the game that can be upgraded to level 8, highest in the Researching Center.